


Nicky, and his sword

by arctowardsthesun



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Gen, Swords, i have nicky and his sword feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arctowardsthesun/pseuds/arctowardsthesun
Summary: "The comforting weight of his sword at his hip, that has been a companion to him longer than Yusuf..."
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Nicky, and his sword

The comforting weight of his sword at his hip, that has been a companion to him longer than Yusuf; it’s still there, grounding him, even now that he has his sniper rifle and other assorted modern weaponry.

It’s not always been the same sword; they break, or get lost, over the centuries, but he’s carried one of a similar style since before he’d left Genoa the first time.

The belt and the straps that hold it to it are nylon now, tactical black, but the sheath and hand grip are leather as they always have been.

It stands out more these days. Joe’s scimitar could be mistaken for a machete by the untrained eye, and more and more eyes are untrained now. But there’s no mistaking the two-handed weapon at his side for anything but a sword.

He walks differently when he’s wearing it; the slight swagger of the dangerous man, an aura he’s cultivated over the centuries.

The fencing instructor he had in the 16th century had laughed at him the first day. Said he’d never be proficient with the new style. Nicolò and Yusuf still laughed together over his remarks, even after he’d changed his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://lucres.tumblr.com/post/624808695126261760/nicky-his-sword) lovely gifset and beta'd by seethedawn.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Day Trips and Swords](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528512) by [FireandRosemary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireandRosemary/pseuds/FireandRosemary)




End file.
